Operation BATTLER
by Dessmond Williams
Summary: After Numbuh 60 is decommissioned, a new kid, Numbuh 217 steps in to fill the gap. But he is about to be thrown head first into a war he didn't know existed. One-Shot
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm just all over the place lately! First I write for Starwars, then Pokemon, now for KND! I know some of you are waiting for my Clone Wars story to update, but I have had a major writers block. And don't think that I haven't been writing, because I have! This is just the first piece I've written in a while that I have decided to publish. I deleted my Pokemon one because I wasn't happy with it at all. But this should be fairly simple and enjoyable. Anyway, I know you all LOVVE author's notes. Also, I will try to post some sketches of my two special weapons soon on my profile page. I try to make these as short as possible and I plan on stopping the ones at the bottom of the fic. Enjoy!

Mr. Warburton Owns all but Ken.

* * *

**Kids Next Door**

* * *

**Operation: B.A.T.T.L.E.R**

**Big**

**Attack**

**Totally**

**Test**

**Leader**

**Effective**

**Resolve**

* * *

Never in my life did I ever conceive that I would be a commander, let alone Soopah General of the Kids Next Door. During my short time in the KND, I, the young Ken Williams had shown incredible prowess on the field. After a particularly intense battle with the Teen Ninjas, along with their commander Cree Lincoln, I had to be put on suspended missions for two weeks. During those two weeks, the Teens launched multiple attacks all of which were directed at me. But with the help of my team, Sector D, we able to fend them off until the attacks ceased. Shortly after, Numbuh 60 himself visited the sector and told us, "I want Numbuh 217 to be my protege."

Completely stunned by the offer, I had to think about it. But a few days later, I was off to the Arctic Base to begin training for my fast coming promotion. But it was anything but easy. Many recruits found 60 to be tough beyond belief and normally, they would be right. However, that was nothing compared to the hell I went through. Taking me on one of his, 'Retreats', Numbuh 60 nearly killed me multiple times during the trip. After spending two months fighting polar bears and yetis, we finally returned to the Arctic base and trained the next age of the KND together. Even on the day of his decommissioning, Patton held his cool and went out with pride and his head held high. During the last few hours, many things were revealed by Patton. Like his love for Fanny Fulbrite. Neither I nor Rachel said anything, but we were both aware of this for a long time. Still, we gave them their time and while we were alone, Rachel and I quickly became friends.

We both enjoyed the same shows, the same video games, she even listened to the same punk rock groups I listen to. You wouldn't think it from her rich upbringing or her well mannered personality, but Rachel Mackenzie is a very diverse person as far as her musical interest go. She is a very kind hearted person, which one of the reason's she has Numbuh 86 as her Second in Command. We got along great, which was good, considering that I would be serving under her for the next two years. She also told me what to prepare for. Things like killer whale attacks, Adult bombers, Teen Subs. She said I had to continually keep my training up to date and be ready for anything and everything. But their was one thing she left out...

PAPERWORK!!!

For the Soopah General, you probably wouldn't expect this, but after the first week, I just wanted to hit something. "Will the requisition forms ever stop? How many more games of 'Super Mega Ultra Violence' do we need?" Never a break. I didn't expect this job to be easy, but for the love of Numbuh Zero!! Maybe I should have been a spy? Rachel said they were constantly on missions and were always doing something. It sure would have been more exciting than this. Oh well, at least I hav-

"Numbuh 217!!!" Came a shrill, painful screech from my private monitor, "What is the meaning of this?!?" Fanny was holding some form I had sent her yesterday.

"What's wrong Fanny, did Knightbrace give you a check up while I wasn't looking?" I allowed myself to give a visible smirk, knowing I was pushing her buttons.

"You Stoopid BOY!" she continued, "I mean, why did you authorize a requisition for new weapons? What happened to the old shipment we sent Monday?"

"Nothing happened, we just needed more," I don't need more. If I really needed something, I would personally send a form to Rachel. But Fanny was fun to mess with.

"Yeah, well you can rot in he-"

It went black, everything went black. No power, no lights, just empty reflections from the surrounding glaciers. Down the hall, I could here kids screaming that they want their mommy. Next week I need to give them a good, long training on Night Ops. I wouldn't be surprised if the hamsters were on their break, but they weren't supposed to all take lunch together. Something was wrong. As I head to the door, I quickly turn around and grab my Renchh and my Glove

* * *

**Kids Next Door**

**RENCHH (A Wrench)**

**Really**

**Electrically**

**Nauseatingly**

**Charged**

**Hitter**

**Hurts**

* * *

**Kids Next Door**

**GLOVE**

**Glowing**

**Light**

**Offends**

**Very**

**Easily**

* * *

Running down the hall to the generator room, I notice that the screams of children scared of the dark are gone, now replaced with the call of the shadows. Something is really wrong here. Moving down the hall, I hear the sound of something clicking. Then, in the blink of an eye, a huge, black humanoid outline raised it's hand it me. Quickly moving my glove to defend my self, I release a shielding ray of energy in the direction of the assailant. Just as I do, a muffled explosion blast out of a gun held in the mans hand. With my shield deflecting the bullet, I move to disarm the man.

Grabbing his fore-arm, I give a well forced yank and pull the man toward me. When he gets within range, I knee him in the gut, and deliver an uppercut to the man's chin. Falling to the ground, I can finally get a good look at him. He appears to be a Black Ops Teen Ninja. Upon closer examination, I find the gun has a silencer on it and was loaded with a type of anesthetic dart. Good thing my uncle taught me how to work a gun. Taking the loaded weapon with me, I take the teens holster and attach it to myself. Beginning again down the ice cold hall way, I am unable to find anymore assailants. Moving towards the armory, I hear voices talking in a hushed tone.

"Man, these kids sure are easy," A tall, lanky teen says to another, "Turn off the lights and they run right too ya!"

"Yeah, I never thought scaring brats would be so much fun." Said a larger, less intelligent one.

Moving swiftly, I make it to a cluster of oil drums filled with chocolate sauce for sundaes. Turning my glove's light off for a moment, I take in the putrid smell of rotten dark chocolate. I gotta tell Rachel to send some fresh stuff soon. Checking my new weapon once more, I find a small light attached to the bottom. Pushing the button, I find it to be a red laser used for 'sniping' a target. Deciding that it would be best to keep these two out for a while, I aim take aim for the neck.

"Hey, Derek man, you got something on you." Said the buff one.

"Well get it off, It could be a spi-" Said the other as I cut him off.

"Son of a bi-" Cutting off the other with another perfect shot to the neck.

Grabbing a few clips of darts of them, I check the door they were guarding. It was a electrical lock, but all the locks have fail-safe manual openings. I simply smash the console and the fail-safe works. As the door opens, I notice a large stack of weapons lying around the weapon racks. They should normally be lining the racks. Turning around, I find a total of twelve kids lying In a pile, completely unconscious. Checking to make sure that they are just unconscious, I notice that these are all senior training staff. I've gotta give the Teens credit, they sure know who to pick off first.

Deciding that no more harm will come to these kids, I start moving down the main corridor. Suddenly, I hear more voices, this time, two of them sound like kids.

"Let me go! You can't do this!" I hear a little girl cry.

"Not cool man!" Screamed another kid, a young boy this time.

"Will you two brats shut up! I swear, Cree needs to get her head straight!" I hear a teen yell at the prisoners. "Why does she even want these two anyway?"

"Maybe she wa-" Not finishing his sentence due to lack of consciousness.

"What th-" Begins the other as I execute another flawless nerve pinch, effectively knocking out the two teens.

"Are you two okay?" I question the two operatives, "They didn't hurt you did they?"

"No man, we're cool." Says the boy, "Who are you though?"

Forgetting that it is still pitch black, I turn on my glove's light, illuminating the two young children in front of me. The young boy seems to be about nine years old, and wears a Russian style wool hat. He reaches into his pocket to retrieve a small green yo-yo. The girl seems to be about eight and has blonde hair wrapped into two pig tails. Her face is scrunched up in a fearful expression though.

"What are your names?" I ask.

"Numbuh 83, Sonya, of Sector W," the girl answers.

"Numbuh 84, Lee, of Sector W," the boy says.

"I'm Numbuh 217, Ken, Soopah General." I tell them, "Are their any other consciousness kids around? Do you have weapons?"

"No, all the others were knocked out and had their weapons taken. The only reason we were left was they couldn't find us." Sonya answers.

"Come with me than, I cleared the armory and there is a huge stock pile of weapons." I tell them.

As we head off, I hear more teens, this time in a large group, heading towards us. Quickly making our way to the armory, I toss 83 and 84 two BOTTLECAPS and prepare for the coming assault. I start by moving the two weapon racks to the center of the room to provide cover. Then I string some motion detection mustard bombs to the door way. I tell Lee and Sonya to hid behind the weapon racks while I make the finishing touches to my ambush. I charge my Renchh by striking it against the metal beam in the room, causing a crackle of electrical energy to surge through the weapon. I then throw the water across the door ways entrance. I then run behind the racks and get ready to spring my trap.

"These two were knocked out, find the kids who did this." One teen said, "Check the armory, the panels smashed."

We hear the door open and several armored feet enter. I signal for Lee and Sonya to get ready to fire, while I use some of the charge from my renchh and transfer it to my glove, powering up the main cannon hidden inside of it. 3...2...1..."Attack!" I yell.

As the teens jump, the mustard bombs go off, spraying half of the group with a thick, yellow goo. The others ready their weapons, when I throw my renchh into the puddle of water at their feet. The remaining teens fall to the ground. I hear more running coming from the hallway. I signal the other two in my squad to follow me and take the offensive. When we get out into the hall, we are immediately attacked with unsuppressed dart guns. We dive behind the same barrels as I did before. I pop my head out a let loose a powerful blaster of concentrated electrical energy directly into the center of the group, making a type of shock wave pulse out and knock out the rest.

"Cool!" Lee said, not noticing the lone teen sneaking up behind him. But before I could blast him, I see Sonya jump him and start to beat on his head. "No one hurts my LEE!" She yells before the poor teen falls to the ground. As she gets off the body, Lee immediately starts to go crimson in the cheeks. He looks at her and gives her a shy smile and thanks her.

"Hey, Lovebirds, we're on a schedule here." I remind them.

As we step over the bodies, I take one of the head sets from the teen commander. I listen into the set frequency and discover a scary reality. "Commander Cree, Bravo squad hasn't checked in yet. What should we do?" I hear Cree respond, "Nothing, just call all the squads back to the reactor room. I don't care who failed me, we need to get this C4 laid and get out of here before the kids who are responsible for the teams lack of response get here." "Yes ma'am," I hear the other teen respond. I turn to Lee and Sonya and tell them, "You two, head down to the communications center. We need to get everybody off this base! Tell 362 to send Sector V and all available shuttles for emergency evacuation."

"What's wrong sir?" Lee questioned.

"Their gonna blow up the new nuclear fission reactor I found underneath the base. If they do, they not only kill everybody within a ten mile radius, but the Russian government will think the US was conducting nuclear test on their soil. If that happens, it could start World War III. So get moving, I'll deal with Cree."

"Yes Sir!" Were their hasty responses.

I turn to head back to my office to go through the secrete passage I made. When I get their, I begin to think, 'What if they are using real guns with bullets?' I run over to my desk and grab the M9 my Uncle gave me for my tenth birthday. I also grab a few extra clips just in case. I turn to my book case and pull my copy of "Pillars of the Earth" and reveal a hidden stair case. Running down, I find two groups of five teens guarding the reactor rooms entrance. I notice that they have MP5K's with them, so I unsheathed my M9, take aim, and pray for forgiveness for what I am about to do. I attach the silencer from the USP.45 dart gun and fire. Five drop dead to the floor, and the other five look for where the shots came from. I take aim again, fire, and five more bodies drop. I feel like throwing up, but strangely, It felt natural almost. Like I've done it before.

I decide the corpses before me don't need the guns lying around them, I take the clips from the others and sling the last MP5K around my shoulder. Stepping through the door way, I find the room mostly void of human presence, save for the one person I know to be in here.

"You, I thought you would have learned by now you can't beat me!" I hear Cree's disembodied voice call to me.

"Your guards were weak, you should give them the proper training before you cause the end of the Human race." I yell back to the darkness.

"You figured it out did you? No matter, I can still have my fun with you instead!" I turn to face her, but she has already jumped me. I see my pistol fly from my hands and skid to a stop a few feet away. I bring my knees to my chest, and deliver a full force kick to witch holding me down. As she flies backward, I notice she doesn't have any guns on her. I bring my MP5K to my hip, and fire. As I do, I notice a shimmering field around her.

"You like it, it's an Electro Magnetic Shield. Should protect me from those crude weapons they made us use." She taunts.

"Who hired you? Was it Father? Mr. Boss?" I questioned.

"No, it was a real criminal organization. One that wants the US and Russia to suffer for their crimes against the world." She informs me.

I fire at the steam vent above her, giving me a few seconds to grab my M9. It may be useless, but I want to have it as a last resort. I see her coming toward me, so I start to back up. I suddenly realize I'm up against the reactor. I find that If I can just get off one good shot from my glove, I could at least wound her and bring her in for questioning.

"You know Ken, you disappoint me. You could have been a great Teen Operative." She taunts me once more.

"Ya, but I have one thing neither side has." I taunt back, hoping she takes the bait.

"Oh, what's that?" She asks, taking the bait.

"I have a Big Fucking Cannon." I tell her, as I fire my glove at point blank range. She flies back and hits the ice hard enough to knock her out. Just as she does, I see Sector V run into the room, followed by Rachel, Fanny, Lee, and Sonya. I walk over to them, unaware of the shot she managed to get off on me. Just as I reach them, my vision begins to swirl, I feel dizzy. The last thing I hear is Rachel yelling, "Ken!"

-------------

I wake up to the beeping of a heart monitor. I feel awful and realize what had happened. When Cree jumped me, she must have shot me mid air. I just didn't feel it with all the adrenaline pumping through my blood. I look around and notice Fanny and Rachel are on my right, while Lee and Sonya are on my left.

"Thank God your awake!" Rachel yells, "We thought you were going to die!" She continued, while hugging me. As she pulls back, we both go scarlet, realizing the situation we were in.

"You were hurt pretty badly Ken, how are you feeling?" Questioned Fanny.

"Not bad. Pretty sore on my arm, but other than that I'm fine." I answer.

I look over at Lee and Sonya, and notice they are holding hands. I have a quick internal debate about whether or not I should pick at them for it, but realize that they have done enough. Just before I can say anything to them, Numbuh 102 comes in.

"Ah, good to see you up Sir!" He exclaimed. "Though we had to retrograde your arm with your glove, you should still have full control and be up and about in a few more days." He finishes.

"Good, cause when I get out, I have some things that need to be done."

A/N: Their may be an alternate ending I may post later on in the week. No spoilers, but if I post it, prepare for a darker ending.


	2. Chapter 2

"You know Ken, you disappoint me. You could have been a great Teen Operative." She taunts me once more.

"Ya, but i have one thing neither side has." I taunt back, hoping she takes the bait.

"Oh, you mean the cannon that's hiding in you glove? You taken down to many of my men for me not to know about it." She replies, killing my last chance of escape.

"Cree!"

"Abby!"

As my attacker is preoccupied with her family affairs, i try to take the opportunity to sneak away. But, as i do, i feel a sharp pain in my shoulder. Looking down, i notice she has stabbed me. All i could think was, "Oh Shit."

"Ken!" Rachel yells.

I see Cree make a move for my M9 and try to block her, but she was too strong for me. She grabs my arm, holds straight against the Ice. Then, she takes my Rench, turns to the group of kids behind her and tells them, "See, this is why we do this. You snot nosed brats need to learn some respect or else you'll end up like your friend!" It all happened in slow-mo. I saw Cree raise the Rench above my arm, and bring it down. At first, i don't feel the pain, all i feel is numbness as i see the mutilated remains of my right arm. Then the pain sets in. I don't even have time to admire the new wound before she fires a round into my kneecaps. I think i can hear Rachel screaming something, but with the amount of blood I've lost, i could only make out, "Love". I would have liked to think she was saying she loved me, but that was always just a pipe dream. I then make out the sounds of bullets ripping through flesh, and i suddenly feel a heavier weight on me. I open my eyes enough to see Rachel, crashing down on me with several bullet wounds in her back. She uses the last of her strength to look up at me with a smile on her face. We both know the cold embrace of death is waiting, but we don't care. In those last few moments, the looks we gave each other said everything. No words could, or needed to be spoken. As we close our eyes and say good bye to this flawed existence, i know, regardless of what happens next that as long as Rachel is their, I'll be happy. With my final breath, i whisper in a ragged voice something i have wanted to say for the longest time. I whispered, "I love you." And with that, we float on to the abyss and whatever life awaits us their.

"Well, it looks like your leaders are dead, what are you gonna do now Abby!"

"I'm gonna have you arrested for murder you BITCH!" Abby then procedded to launch herself at Cree and detonate an EMP, eliminating the EMF.

"Or, i could just let my freinds have their way with you," She continues, "you know, an eye for an eye."

A/N: I know it wasn't too bad, but i still think it was pretty dark for me. If you don't like it, that's fine, this was just a little tidbit i wrote that i didn't use.


End file.
